Mickey Mouse
Michael Theodore Mouse (simply known as Mickey Mouse) is the main protagonist of The Walt Disney Company. Fancifully estimated as standing 2 ft. 3 in. (69 cm) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kg), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, being more widely recognized overseas than any other American icon but the U.S. flag. For over 80 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each others personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said; "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness". Mickey also shares the same birthday with Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend. Mickey's three-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait The Art of Mickey Mouse ''used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse. Mickey is often cited as the world's most beloved cartoon character. Most would not consider Mickey a cartoon icon to be a hero but he has played a major role as a hero in the ''Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is seen as a hero in the Disney Theme Park nighttime show Fantasmic!. In the show, he takes on many of Disney's most infamous villains with a few fellow good guys helping him. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II "King" Mickey wields a keyblade of unknown power. It is a personal blade that has a mysterious gold it. Relatives * *(sister) * Trivia *Although Mickey Mouse is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company, ironically the favorite Disney character of the own Walt was Goofy, not Mickey. *Mickey Mouse is considered to be the most iconic and important characters in fiction history along with Bugs Bunny and Superman. External links *Mickey - Disney Wiki *Mickey - Halloween Specials Wiki *Mickey - Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Titular Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Rivals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:The Icon Category:Martyr Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Self-Aware Category:Paragon Category:MAD Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Classic Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Serious Category:Mischievous Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:War Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Nazis Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Vigilante Category:Super Hero Category:Guardians Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Straight man Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Athletic Category:Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Victims Category:Siblings Category:Wise Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Good Category:Military Category:Strong-Willed Category:Astronauts Category:Artistic Category:Heroic Creator Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Aquatic Category:Genius Category:Speedsters Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Optimists Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Bond Creator Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Toy Story Heroes